


Striking A Bargain

by monsterpreg (CitiesOfThePlain)



Series: Veran [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Drugged Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Giving Birth, Humiliation, Immobility, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitiesOfThePlain/pseuds/monsterpreg
Summary: You should always be careful when negotiating with an unfamiliar species on an alien planet.





	Striking A Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that was originally posted on my now-defunct tumblr.

Most of the crew had already made their way back to the ship, leaving Veran and a few stragglers milling around the marketplace at the center of the Xidrellkan town where they had spent the day after delivering their load of cargo. Veran was attempting to purchase a souvenir before heading back himself, haggling with a vendor of a jewelry stall over the price of an iridescent stone pendant on a beaded chain. The Xidrellkans loved to haggle, enjoying the process of negotiating the bargain more than the bargain itself. Veran knew he was no good at it; he was always told he was too trusting and had no poker face. The Xidrellkans, though, with their insect-like features, gave away nothing except with the occasional agitated twitching of their mandibles. 

“It looks well with your ear decorations,” the Xidrellkan was saying in his clicking, buzzing voice, referring to the small gold hoops Veran wore, “but if you would rather not…” The Xidrellkan lifted one shoulder in a regretful shrug and prepared to place the necklace back in the case. 

Veran sighed. “Three hundred credits. I really can’t go higher.” He was certain the vendor was taking advantage of him at that price, but he knew when he was beaten.

The Xidrellkan merchant appeared to take his time considering the offer, though Veran was sure the decision had already been made. 

“It is a low offer for such a beautiful piece,” the merchant hesitated. “But since your captain is an esteemed business partner, I am happy to offer a bargain… from a friend to a friend. Three hundred credits, and you must join me for a beverage, to seal our friendship. I can take no less.”

It seemed like an odd request, but Veran didn’t want to risk offending the merchant by being dismissive of Xidrellkan social conventions. He knew he should be getting back to the ship, but one drink likely wouldn’t make him very late. 

“Okay, agreed.” Veran bent over the merchant’s counter and tapped his code into the payment interface to transfer the credits, and the merchant leaned in close to fasten the necklace around Veran’s neck .

“We will soon have you looking like a local,” the merchant praised, before stepping out from behind the counter and locking his stall. “Please follow me. I have a bottle of fermented gherinac that I have been saving for the proper occasion.” 

Veran followed the merchant across the market square and into the sprawling communal residential building opposite. It was quiet and dimly-lit inside the building, bare of any decor, the dark walls and silence a sharp contrast to the vibrant colors and activity of the market. Following the merchant down the twists and turns of the corridor felt like being in an underground tunnel. Finally, the merchant stopped in front of one of the many doors, which opened into a small private apartment. 

“Please, sit,” the Xidrellkan gestured to a settee in the center of the main room and proceeded to rummage behind a collection of bright figurines arranged on a set of shelves in the corner, eventually coming up with a clear decanter filled with a syrupy golden liquid, and a small silver cup. “I should introduce myself, if we are to be friends. My name is Nekhaz.”

“I’m Veran,” Veran replied, shifting over on the settee as Nekhaz sat down close to him and poured the small cup full to the brim with the golden gherinac. “Aren’t you having any?”

Nekhaz’ mandibles clicked for a moment, as though the merchant were huffing out a laugh. “Of course not,” he said, as though the answer should be obvious. “This is just for you.”

Veran accepted the offered cup and took a sip, rolling the sweet liquid over his tongue before swallowing. Nekhaz watched him drink, explaining that gherinac was the nectar of a flower that grew in a remote southern region, used in its raw form to sweeten food, but the lengthy and delicate fermentation process made the liqueur a luxury item. 

As Veran finished his glass, he felt a haze clouding the edge of his thoughts, and his limbs felt sluggish. He noticed that he had slouched into the soft cushions of the settee. His skin felt warm and overly sensitized, and when he dropped his gaze to his lap, he realized he was hard in his trousers. “What-”

“Did I not mention?” Nekhaz inquired, clicking his mandibles in mild amusement. “Fermented gherinac is a potent sexual stimulant.”

“You gave me an aphrodisiac?” Veran attempted to sound indignant, but his words were slurred. He tried to make his limbs obey him, to get up and leave, to somehow find his way back to the market square and return to his ship. Instead, his legs parted, spreading wide as if of their own volition, and he moaned as he ground his ass against the cushion of the settee. He flushed in embarrassment. “I need… god… something-”

Nekhaz reached over and took the empty cup from Veran’s hand, before gently beginning to tug Veran’s shirt up the length of his torso and manhandling his heavy limbs to get his arms out of the sleeves and pull the shirt over his head. “You need something inside of you,” Nekhaz suggested, his tone patient and soothing. “You need to be filled.”

Veran shook his head, his brow furrowing in frustration as he tried to formulate the words. He needed to leave. It only seemed that a moment had passed, but Nekhaz had gotten rid of Veran’s boots and was loosening his belt, then unfastening his trousers and sliding them down Veran’s legs, leaving him naked. He couldn’t help but sigh as his straining erection was freed, and his hips bucked up weakly, seeking friction. 

“Let us leave your decorations on you,” Nekhaz murmured, his mandibles plucking delicately at one of Veran’s gold earrings as Nekhaz leaned over him. A moment later, Veran found himself hoisted up on wobbling legs, and he let himself fall forward against Nekhaz, groaning as his aching cock rubbed against Nekhaz’ hard exoskeleton. The next thing Veran knew, he was being draped face-down over the arm of the settee, his face planted in the soft cushion he had just vacated. He felt Nekhaz’ hands on his thighs, parting his legs and repositioning his hips. 

“Do not worry, my friend,” Nekhaz reassured him as something wide and hard pressed between Veran’s cheeks, probing at his hole and then pressing forward, stretching him. “The gherinac relaxes the body, so as to ease the breeding process.” 

“N-no,” Veran protested weakly, muffled by the cushion obscuring half of his mouth. He tried to clench against the intrusion as Nekhaz pushed forward, but his muscles wouldn’t obey, and offered no resistance to Nekhaz’ massive ovipositor as it breached him and thrust up deep into his bowels. He could only groan as he felt his body stretched and violated beyond its limits. 

Nekhaz planted a hand on the small of Veran’s back, holding him in place, and began to thrust into his pliant body. The movement pressed Veran’s painfully hard erection against the settee, and he couldn’t help but gasp and moan in pleasure at the sensation, despite the intense punishment his hole was taking. Veran tried to rut against the arm of the settee, seeking relief, but what little strength he had soon failed him, and he could do nothing but lie limply in place, receiving only enough pleasure to torment him, while Nekhaz used him. 

In his hazy mental state, Veran had no idea how long Nekhaz fucked him before he felt something wider pressing at his entrance. “Too big,” he groaned, as it tried to force its way into him. Nekhaz shushed him with a soft buzzing, and the pressure became more insistent, slowly forcing his ring to stretch even further, leaving Veran panting and tears running down his cheeks. It felt like hours before the bulge breached him, and he cried out hoarsely as it popped in and forced itself deep into his bowels. 

“Your human body is so receptive,” Nekhaz praised, as another bulge pressed between Veran’s cheeks, demanding entrance. 

Veran sobbed as he felt his abdomen distending to accommodate the eggs being deposited inside of him, crowding his organs and causing a painful pressure from being held against the arm of the settee. He lost count of the eggs slowly entering him, and struggled in vain to force his weakened arms to support his body and relieve the pressure on his swollen abdomen. 

“Please,” Veran whimpered, gasping and struggling to form coherent words through the drugged haze and the pain and the denied pleasure, “too full.” But still Nekhaz emptied eggs into him, over and over and over. 

Finally, the pressure of Nekhaz’ hand at the small of Veran’s back eased, and he felt the thick ovipositor slowly withdraw from his hole, leaving him feeling open and empty. Immediately, Veran began to rut feebly against the settee, desperate to come. He could hear the clicking and whirring that served as Xidrellkan laughter as Nekhaz watched him attempting to pleasure himself, but Nekhaz made no move to help Veran find release. Instead, Nekhaz’ arms circled Veran and lifted him from the settee and any relief he may have found. Veran cried out in frustration, feeling fresh tears sliding down his cheeks at his relief still being denied to him. 

“There is no need for that,” Nekhaz chided, supporting Veran’s heavy, unbalanced body and leading him toward the door. “Your release can serve no purpose in our mating, so you must not waste your energy. It must nurture all of the young I have placed inside of you.” The door slid open, and Nekhaz ushered Veran out into the hallway, naked and unsteady on his feet.

Veran choked back his frustration at Nekhaz’ dismissiveness and looked around the dim corridor, trying to remember if they were going back the same way they came, but it was impossible to tell. He cradled his swollen belly, panic rising at both the thought that Nekhaz might lead him back outside to his crewmates like this, and the thought that Nekhaz might refuse to release him at all. His drugged body was still powerless to do anything but lean on Nekhaz and let him half guide, half carry Veran down the dark hallways. “Where are we going?”

Nekhaz didn’t answer immediately, until they rounded a corner to a long corridor with a glass wall running the length of one side. “This is where the Mothers remain,” Nekhaz finally explained, gesturing through the glass. 

Horror overcame Veran as he gazed into the room beyond the glass, at the circle of female Xidrellkans inside the room, each reclining on an inclined table, their legs splayed wide apart and restrained in a pair of stirrups, a soft nest positioned beneath the edge of the table to catch the eggs as they were birthed. One of the Xidrellkan females was in labor, vocalizing in a series of agitated clicks and buzzing sounds that could be heard through the glass as a large egg slowly crowned. Nekhaz opened the door and bundled Veran inside. 

The birthing room was filled with the constant buzzing of the mothers, all of whom appeared to be sleeping, serene, as Nekhaz drew Veran along to an empty table in front of the window and eased him onto it. 

“They are meditating,” Nekhaz explained, restraining Veran’s limbs in spite of Veran’s sluggish attempts to resist and kick out. “You will meditate with them while you incubate.”

“How long does it take?” Veran felt panic rising again, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the glass, his heavy belly and still semi-erect cock and abused hole on display to all passersby. “My ship is leaving-”

“Forty-seven days,” Nekhaz explained, “while the eggs grow inside of you. But do not worry; the Mothers tell me the meditation makes the time pass quickly. I will notify your captain to retrieve you on his next visit, after you have birthed.” 

“No,” Veran begged, his chest heaving as the panic began to truly overcome him. “I can’t, you can’t keep me like this for 47 days. Humans don’t do it this way, you have to let me go. Please.”

Nekhaz shook his head in apparent regret. “The most important thing is that my young be brought into the world properly. This is for the best.”

Through the glass, three passing Xidrellkans paused to stare into the room. To stare at him. They pointed at him and Veran could see them talking amongst themselves. Veran began to cry again, tugging against the restraints that held his wrists pinned to the table and his feet trapped in the stirrups. He barely noticed Nekhaz leaving the room until he appeared on the other side of the glass, talking animatedly to the three spectators before walking away with them. 

Veran was fed and cleaned regularly by silent Xidrellkan servants who were deaf to his pleas to release him. They either did not understand his human words, or had been instructed to ignore his crying and begging. His heavy belly grew by the day as the eggs incubated within him, drawing angry stretch marks across his skin from the rapid growth. Sometimes, he woke from sleep to find Nekhaz by his side, praising him for growing so large and for carrying so many eggs inside of him. 

The passage of time was measured only in meals and cleanings and the Mothers around him going into labor, one by one, birthing their eggs while spectators observed from the corridor. 

There came a morning when Veran woke to an immense cramping pain in his abdomen. He came awake screaming as the cramps came in waves. Contractions, he realized, as he reached full wakefulness. He opened his eyes, and hot shame washed through him as he recognized the faces on the other side of the glass. Next to Nekhaz stood his captain, the first officer, and his superior in the mechanics division, along with several of the other crew members from their ship. His own colleagues, come to see his humiliation and watch him birth. 

The captain locked eyes with him just as another contraction tore through him, and he felt the eggs shift within him, beginning to drop lower in his pelvis. As one of them dropped into his rectum, he felt his cock twitch, hardening from the pressure on his prostate and the weeks of neglect. He felt his face flushing deeper as one of his crewmates on the other side of the window pointed out his growing erection to the other spectators, and the group laughed. 

Closing his eyes against the sight of his colleagues’ mockery, Veran struggled to breathe through the labor pains. Soon, though, another contraction pressed the eggs lower, and he was overcome with the desperate need to push, to purge the eggs from his body. He bore down, gritting his teeth as he felt the egg pressing at his hole from inside his body, forcing him to open. He felt it stretching him as it emerged, wider than he had ever been stretched. He screamed as he pushed, certain his body couldn’t stretch wide enough to release the massive eggs inside of him. 

But the egg did come out, and he came, finally, after all of these weeks, as the egg popped free and another pressed its way down past his prostate. Even in the throes of labor, his eyes rolled back and he moaned his pleasure as his come spurted across the bottom of his massive pregnant belly. 

When he opened his eyes again, it was to more laughter on the other side of the glass. Were they laughing at the sight of their crewmate laying eggs, or the fact that he orgasmed while doing it? Probably both, Veran thought, before another contraction came over him. 

In the glass, he could see the reflection of himself panting and crying, his tear-stained cheeks, his huge come-splattered belly, an egg emerging between his legs, and another in the soft nest beneath him. And his cock, twitching to life again as his eggs continued to press on his over-sensitized prostate. 

The labor felt like it lasted for hours. He pushed egg after egg out into the nest, orgasming after nearly every one until his body couldn’t produce any more semen and he was orgasming dry. His face felt hot and puffy from his tears and his shame. He could see his crewmates laughing at his expense, jeering as he continued to lay egg after egg into the impressive pile in the nest.

When the last egg was out, Veran’s body went limp, exhausted. Nekhaz entered the room, along with a pair of servants to take away the eggs. Nekhaz was unfastening his restraints, tugging his uniform onto his limp body as best he could with Veran’s now-empty abdomen still bulging from the recent pregnancy. A glance at the window of the birthing room told Veran that his crewmates had already gone on their way, perhaps to the market square or back to the ship. Once he was dressed, Nekhaz helped him up, and escorted him into a waiting shuttle. 

Before turning to go, Nekhaz pressed his hand to the iridescent pendant still hanging from Veran’s neck, where he had worn it all of those weeks. “Now, my friend, you have given me nearly what this necklace is worth. But you have still purchased it at a bargain; perhaps on your next visit, you can… make another payment.”


End file.
